


The Beginning

by Anonymous6285



Series: The Group Chat [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bad Humor, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insults, Nicknames, Texting, Why Did I Write This?, group chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Mostly T for language.It's just a group chat of Queen I guess...





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I thought this was kind of fun so I did another one.

Roger created a group chat.

Roger: sup. Finally figured out how to do this.  
John: tf is this  
Roger: It’s a group chat!  
Brian: you dork  
Roger: Hey!  
Freddie: Guys whats going on  
Brian: Roger made a group chat  
Freddie: nerd  
Roger: Really? I’m the only nerd here? How is that possible?  
John: tbh it’s better he’s a nerd than singing drake all the time  
Brian: it’s catchy!  
Brian: and i wrote a parody to it! :)  
Freddie: of course you did  
Roger: how does it go  
Brian: Deacy  
John: wot  
Brian: Do you love me  
Brian: it’s part of the parody  
John: uuuuhhhhh no. Not really. Sorry  
John: Oh. So you’re not confessing your love?  
Freddie: Did somebody say confessing love? I can explain  
Roger: ...have you even been listening to them  
Freddie: no. not really

Roger changed John’s name to Douluvme.

Douluvme: wtf

Douluvme changed Roger’s name to In love with my car.

In love with my car: ITS A METAPHOR FOR GODS SAKE  
Brian: HA! In love with my car!!!

In love with my car changed Brian’s name to Poodle head.

Poodle head: Really? Real mature roger  
Poodle head: sorry. I mean in love with my car :)  
In love with my car: shut up  
Freddie: Okay. Here goes nothing. When I first met John, I thought he was really shy. But he was nice. When I first met Brian, tbh I couldn’t keep my eyes off his hair. It was so… big. But Roger, well, I kind of maybe had an itty bitty teeny tiny small little,,,,,,, crush,,,,,, is that the right word? On him. ………………….  
Douluvme: :I of course you did  
Poodle head: will you guys stop talking about my hair please?  
In love with my car: why did you write all of that?  
Freddie: you were talking about love confessions  
Freddie: …… and then you weren’t

Douluvme changed Freddie’s name to Love confessions.

Love confessions: what’s that do?  
Love confessions: oh  
Poodle head: why is this happening? I don’t understand  
In love with my car: me neither. Why am i in love with my car  
In love with my car: it was one song. Big deal  
Douluvme: Roger you locked yourself in a cupboard until freddie agreed to letting you put it on the b side  
Love confessions: yeah wtf was that about?  
In love with my car: it was worth it  
Poodle head: was it though?

Poodle head changed their name to Brian.

Douluvme: Hey! You can’t do that!  
Brian: I’m not going to be insulted every time I send a text

Douluvme changed Brian’s name to Sensative little fuck.

Sensative little fuck: You spelled sensitive wrong, Deacs.

Douluvme changed Sensative little fuck’s name to Sensitive little fuck.

Sensitive little fuck: i have no words.  
In love with my car: at least you’re not mocked by your songs

Love confessions changed Sensitive little fuck’s name to Tie your mother down.

Tie your mother down: im leaving  
In love with my car: No! Don’t! This is fun  
Tie your mother down: this is fun to you?  
In love with my car: ...yeah kinda  
Douluvme: why  
In love with my car: i don’t know. It’s just fun  
Love confessions: im leaving now. This guy is making eye contact with me.  
Tie your mother down: where are you?  
Love confessions: HE ORDERED TWO BEERS YOU GUYS  
Tie your mother down: use condoms sweetie  
Douluvme: well he’s gone  
Douluvme: im going to sleep  
In love with my car: Night. I’m going to bed too  
Tie your mother down: night Rog


End file.
